Only One Truth Prevails!
by foreverknights28
Summary: A series of Crime based story. Each story would last for two chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Investigation story - Part I**

Characters:

CID Team: Acp, DCP, Salunkhe, Daya, Freddy and Tasha ( Main cast while rest of the team in supporting role;

Story Characters:

1) Anil Sahani (55) : Industrialist.

2) Meenal Anil. Sahani (52) : One of the well-known model of her times. She was first married to Jay Chauhan, another well- known Industrialist but after he committed suicide due to bankruptcy she later married to Anil Sahani.

3) Ajay. Anil. Sahani (26) : Son of Anil Sahani and his previous wife Smita, who died due to some incurable disease. He is in 25% partnership with his dad in their company.

4)Tanya Sharma (25) : She is Ajay's fiancee and a Doctor by profession.

5) Abhay Sahani ( 24): Anil and Meenal's son, who at current is studying at abroad

6)Mansi (32) : She is Anil's personal secretary and manages his work in his absence.

7)Mohan Sahani ( 72): Anil's father. He is retired from business and enjoys his time at his home.

8) Aakash: (31): Anil's manager

* * *

**Sahani's Bungalow, Mumbai**

It was a huge four storied bungalow, with each floor occupied with five to seven rooms. The ground most floor was reserved for the parties and meetings, while the second floor was reserved for office and meeting purposes, the third floor had rooms for the members of the family and top most and the last level was reserved only for the owner and his wife which was Anil Sahani himself and his wife Meenal.

Anil Sahani age 55 was an well-known Industrialist, he owned textile factories, which were providing him with lots of money, along with this he used to gain much more profits from stocks, horse racing. In all he was very well rich but at the same time was very much greedy and was not at all moral in his values. He used to deceive people and would take-over their wealth also despite being married and having a son, he used to flirt with every other woman. In short, A filthy rich womanizer.

As Anil was turning 56 in the upcoming week, he was planning for a grand birthday party for his colleagues, friends and families. Since he wanted it to be best party, he hired many of the well known event managers and spent lots of money for this, he sent invitations to many of his friends and business tycoons, he also sent a special invitation to Dcp Shamsher Chitrole and Acp Pradyuman.

It was only a week left for his Birthday party so preparations were at its peek, also Anil Sahani decided to read his mother's will in a private function consisting his family which was held just after the party. Due to all this commotion and hectic week, Anil decided to stay at his home till his birthday, so he was performing all his duties and work from his home, his secretory Mansi and manager Aakash used to come over his mansion after office to discuss about the things or to get his signatures on the important tenders and documents.

**...**

**5 days prior the birthday party.**

**Anil's Study Room.**

**Evening, 18:30**

Anil was seating in his big chair and was checking the documents and files brought by his Secretary mansi while Mansi stood in front of him. After checking the files, Anil was about to sign it when he noticed Mansi's furious face

"What's wrong Mansi?" he asked while singing the documents.

Mansi was already pissed off so when Anil asked her, her anger burst-ed out,

"WHAT"S WRONG?" You ask me, WHAT's Wrong?" she snorted angrily as she folded her hand across-ed her chests, Anil knew she was very much angry on him, so he kept his work aside as he made a way towards her, he turned her towards himself so that she could face her.

"Mansi, I really have no idea what's wrong about you? If you don't tell me what's wrong, then how would I know.. Please tell me, what's wrong? why are you so pissed of? Did anyone said something to you?"

"Anil, that woman, I will kill her if she ever crosses my path again.."

"Who?"

"who else? your wife..That Bitch, who the hell does she think of herself? how could she insult me? that.." before Mansi could complete her sentence Anil interrupted.

"Mansi, don't worry about her. You know it very well that she doesn't matter to me, so don't think about her.." Anil replied while embracing Mansi. Mansi was still not convinced by Anil's answer so she released herself from his clutches and looked straight in his eyes as she asked her next question to him.

"Anil, when are we getting married?" Anil sighed and moved towards his desk to get his cigar pack, he pulled out one of the cigars and placed in his mouth and was about to lit when Mansi repeated her question once again.

"Anil, are you listening ( Mansi asked in a slightly annoyed manner) I'm asking when are we getting married?"

Anil took a long puff of his cigar and answered, "soon Mansi.."

"When..?"

But Anil didn't replied, this made Mansi mad and she turned him towards her with a jerk.

"Anil you are not playing with me..are you?" she asked angrily.

Anil smirked looking at her as he released her grip from his.

"Anil, I dare you. If you are planning to ditch me, I swear, I will not leave you, I will make sure that you have to pay for it and.." Mansi was threatening Anil but it was not well received by him before she could say anything against him, Anil grabbed her neck, such that his nails got dig inside her flesh, she squealed in pain and tried hard to remove from his clutches but failed miserably in front of his immense strength.

"Mansi, don't you dare threaten me. Okay. (and he tighten his grip on her neck) If you are thinking that I would tolerate your this behaviour just because I like you than you are highly mistaken lady. I wouldn't tolerate this and let me make one thing clear darling, If I can leave Meenal for your sake then I can even leave you for anyone's sake, do you get it? ( Anil slammed her hard on the desk and moved towards the other room to attend the call. Meanwhile Mansi got up from the table and looked at Anil who was busy talking to someone else on the phone, she was extremely furious over Anil's this act, though she knew Anil was womaniser and changes woman just like his socks but still she was agitated with the thought that he was thinking to replace her, "HER". She can't tolerate her insult definitely not; a spark of hatred could be seen in her eyes. She was not going to forgive him, she was going to teach him a lesson sooner or later he has to face his consequences.

"I'm not going to forget this insult Mr Anil Sahani, you have to pay for it and trust me you are going to pay for it very soon.."

She wiped the lone tear which escaped from the corner of eye and left the room hurriedly as she decided something.

**…**

After playing card games with his friends Anil returned home heavily drunk. His servants helped him to reach till his bedroom, once he was in bedroom, the servants removed his shoes and made him sleep on his bed, Meenal thanked the servants and closed the door after they left. She glanced at her husband who at rite now was not at all in his senses; she nodded her head in disgusted manner and sat next to him.

"kyun peete ho itna tum? Doctor ne mana kiya hain na tumhe, phir..agar tumhe kuch hogaya toh.."

Anil who was resting his head on the sofa head got up and looked at his wife in disgusted manner,

"tumhe mujhe batane ki jarurat nhi hain ki mujhe kya karna chahiye..samhji..tum aapne kaam se kaam rakho, mere aur mere kamon ke bich main mat pado, main janta huin mere liye shai kya hain aur galat kya hain.." he answered rudely to her.

Meenal knew there was no point in arguing with him so she left the room and left him alone, watching her moving out Anil commented,

"pata nhi maine tum jaise aurat ke saath shaddi kaise ki? Mujhe tumhare satah shaadi hi nhi akrni chahiye thi, tumse saath shaadi karke main bohaut pachta raha huin..jab se tumahre saath shaddi huwi hain mere piche sab musibatein hi padi hain..dur hojao mere nazron se..GET OUT! "

Meenal was hurt by his words she left the room without saying anything.

**…**

**Next Day (4 days prior to the party)**

Anil was listening some music in his study room when there was knock on the door, Anil got up and opened the door and found Ajay standing outside, he was holding some documents, Anil asked him to come inside.

Ajay: Dad, yeh kuch tenders hain, aap isse study kar lijiye aur mujhe apna final decision bata dijiye..

Anil took the documents copy and kept at the table and signalled Ajay to seat. Ajay refused but then Anil told him he has something important to discuss so Ajay agreed. Anil got up from his chair and stood up and sat next to Ajay's chair.

Anil: Ajay.

Ajay: yes dad.

Anil: I'm proud of you my Son (and he patted Ajay's shoulder) tumne mere company ke kaam kafi ache tareeke se sambhala hain..

Ajay: Thanks dad..

Anil: Beta Ajay, jaise company ke baremain mere sari bateein mante ho wiase agar baaki kamon main bhi mere batein mante toh behtar hoga..( Ajay knew what he was speaking so before he could continue he said)

Ajay: Dad, main janta huin aap kya kehan chathe hain..but the answer is NO, main apki yeh baat nhi manunga..

Anil: tumhe mani hi hogi Ajay,

Ajay: maine keh diya hain dad, main aapki yeh baat kabhi nhi manunga..main apke pasand ke ladki se shaddi nhi akrunga..maine aapse keh diya hain ki agar main Shadii karunga toh sirf Tanya se..phir apko yeh baat pasand ho ya nhi..

(this angered anil)

Anil: Ajay, tum jante ho na ki tum kya keh raeh ho? Tum mere baat nhi manoge?

Ajay: nhi dad..(and Ajay got up to leave but stopped when Anil called him)

Anil: toh ek baat samjh lo Ajay, jiss waqt tum uss ladki se shaddi akr loge tab se iss ghar ko bhul jana, aur haan agar tum ne uss ladki se shaddi kit oh main tumhe meri jaydad aur iss ghar aur office se dono se nikal dunga..yeh tum baat samjh lo..

Ajay: You can't do that Dad..

Anil: of course I can't do that. ( anil answered while laughing)

Ajay (thinking) how could he? Yeh meri zindagi hain main apni marzi se jiu..unhe kya? Kya maine unhe bata ta hui ki wo apne zindagi main kya kare..nhi na..then wo kyiu? Unhe kissne haq diya ki wo mere zindagi control akre..who the hell he is? Agar aap mere dad na hote toh kab ka..

(Ajay left the room angrily.)

**…**

**Finally at the day of birthday party.**

**Sahani Bungalow, Mumbai; 20:15**

The Bungalow was decorated beautifully with flowers and lighting. All invitees right from high class business man to politicians, film stars and A1 officers were present at the party and were enjoying themselves. There was music, starters, drinks and what not; everything was perfect and rite at its place. All the guests were having fun and discussing, meanwhile Ajay and his fiancée Tanya were busy greeting guests, Meenal were busy chattering with her friends, Mansi and Aakash were busy handling Anil's business partners while Anil's dad, Mohan Sahani was observing all this from his room, as he was not really a party person. So he chose to stay in his room.

When suddenly Ajay noticed two men entering in the party he quickly headed towards them with Tanya. They both greeted them.

Ajay: Hello Dcp Sir, hello Acp Sir (he shook hands with the head of CID department) I'm glad that you attended the party (Ajay smiled looking at them)

DCP Chitrole: aare aana hi pada aakhir Sahani sahib ne personally invite kiya tha,kyu Pradyuman..

Acp Pradyuman: Haan, yeh tho hain..( Acp replied while eying the party guests)

When they were busy talking one of the servants came running towards Ajay.

Servant: Sir..

Ajay : kya huwa?

Servant: Sir, wo Anil sir aapne room ka darwaza nhi khol rahe, maine kabse unnhe bula raha huin, par wo hain ki darwaza hi khol nhi rahe..

Ajay: tumne Dad se kaha ki sab guests aaye hain..

Servant: haan Sir, par wo koi jawab nhi de rahe, Kab se aapne room main baithkar gane sun rahe hain aur gane ka volume bhi badha ke rakha hai.

Ajay: gana iss waqt? ( Ajay said confusingly) tumne unnke cell par call kiya?

Servant: haan Sir, kiya tha par wo call bhi receive nhi kar rahe..

Ajay: Dad call receive nhi kar rahe? Ruko main call akrta huin..(and he tried calling his dad but to no avail, he didn't received the call, Ajay got worried for him, seeing him worried, Meenal who noticed this headed towards his direction)

Meenal: Ajay kya huwa?

Ajay: Mom, Dad apna call receive nhi kar rahe..

Meenal: wo busy honge shayad..

Ajay: Mom, wo apne kamre se jawab bhi nhi de rahe..

Meenal: pata nhi ab kya huwa ( meenal said in worried tone)

Dcp and Acp who noticed this found the situation unusual so they decided to have a look.

Acp: Ajay, mujhe lagta hain hume chalke dekhkhna chahiye..

Ajay: theek hain Sir..

(and they all headed towards Anil's study room. Ajay and Tanya led Acp and Dcp towards the room followed by Meenal and the servant who informed them. They reached the last floor where Anil's study room was located. They all gathered outside his room and started calling him but they got no response, the only thing they could hear was the loud music of some classical music from the music system. They knocked several times but the door didn't open. DCP and ACP realized that something was definitely wrong, Dcp turned towards meenal.

Dcp: Meenal ji, iss darwazein ko kholne keliye koi tareeka hain..

Meenal : haan Sir, mere pass iss darwazein ki chabbi hain..

Acp: tho kholiye jaldi..

Meenal quickly pulled out her key and opened the door, as they opened the door, they found Anil Sahani seating comfortably in his chair, his right hand was rested on the table and on it he has kept his chin and his eyes were closed. In front of him lied the huge piles of files and books. His eyes were closed probably he felt asleep while reading but then how could he sleep in such a loud noise from the system which was playing the old classical music, All heaved a sigh of relief when they noticed Anil sahani seating peacefully in his chair, Meenal headed towards him, followed by Ajay and Tanya while the servant moved towards the music system to lower its volume Meenal called him, "Anil..Anil" but he didn't reacted, so she moved forward to shake him but as soon as she touched him, he fell on the ground with a thud lifelessly. Seeing this Acp and Dcp rushed forward towards Anil while others kept wondering what's wrong with him, Meenal bend downwards and was about to touch him when Dcp shouted,

"Don't touch him." Meenal moved her hand back while Ajay and Tanya looked at each other helplessly.

Acp checked his nerve and found it motionless, he turned towards Dcp and exclaimed,

"He is DEAD!"

All who were present in the room were shocked, Meenal sat back in shock, while Tanya started crying and Ajay started consoling her.

Acp asked all of them to leave the room as it was now a "Crime Scene" he made sure that none of the things from the "Crime scene" are disturbed, he asked all of them to wait in the room next to the crime scene. After that he quickly called Daya and asked him to come at Sahani's place along with Salunkhe ,freddy and Tasha. He explained Daya all the things in short, Daya agreed.

Meanwhile Dcp borrowed one plain white sheet from one of the servants to cover the dead body. He even asked everyone to keep numb about this murder as he knew that once the news about his murder is out, it would result in the kiosk. The media would keep on highlighting for no reason and it would give rise to rumours, he wanted to keep the investigation of case as low as possible. He even asked Ajay to make some excuses about his dad's disappearance. So Ajay did the same, he told everyone that his dad left India since he had an important meeting to attend which is being held in America.

Till then Dr Salunkhe along with Daya, Freddy and Tasha arrived at the scene. Salunkhe headed to check the corpse while Daya, freddy and Tasha started looking for possible evidence in the room. Acp and Dcp headed towards Salunkhe who was busy checking Anil Sahani's corpse.

Acp: salunkhe kuch pata laga kaise huwi hain maut? (Acp asked in his usual manner)

Salunkhe: are Boss (he said irritatingly) abhi abhi toh main aya huin, thoda time to do check karne keliye..

Acp: aur kitna time chahiye tujhe salunkhe? Itna sa..

Salunkhe: itna sa? Agar itna sa hain toh tum khud kyu nhi kar lete..

Acp: salunkhe tu..

Freddy and Tasha smiled looking at each other meaningfully as they witnessed their seniors arguing like every time. Before their argument could reach to its peak level Dcp interrupted.

Dcp: Pradyuman tum shant raho..Salunkhe tum batao tumhe kya pata laga..

Acp and salunkhe could have continued their argument for a long time but due to Dcp's interference they stopped, salunkhe glanced at Acp and then turned his attention to dcp and began explaining the things.

Salunkhe: Body abhi bhi garam hain, isska matlab maut huwe jyada waqt nhi huwa hain..

Acp and Dcp glanced at each other.

Acp: hume body kareeb aath-panchees (20:25) ke waqt milli ( DCP nodded )

Dcp: aur naukar ke mutabik wo 8 baje se Anil ko bula raha tha, toh isska matlab shayad Anil ji ki maut 8 baje ke kareeb huwi yeh mankar hum chal sakte hain..

Salunkhe: ho sakta hain, kuch keh nhi sakte, jab tak post mortem ki report nhi aati tab tak Death time exact nhi bata sakte par kyunki body garam hain aura abhi tak lividity or rigor mortis ke koi effects nazar nhi aarahe isska matlab yahi hain ki maut huwe 30-40 mins hi huwe hain..

Acp: 30-40 mins..hmm ..aur kuch pata chala?

Salunkhe: haan. Anil ji ke honth aur unke nakhunon ka colour change ho raha hain, wo purple colour ke ho rahe hain, usske saath hi unnken ankhon main bhi internal bleeding start ho chuki hain, isse toh yehi pata lag raha hain ki innki maut kisi poison se huwi hain ab wo poison kya hain yeh bhi test ke baad hi pata lagega..

While the senior trio were busy discussing about the death, Tasha interrupted as she found something.

Tasha: Sir,

Acp: haan Tasha.

Tasha: Sir, yeh pin milli yaha (and she handed the needle to Acp who further gave it to salunkhe. Salunkhe observed this and noticed there was a small dot of blood at the end of the needle. He handed the pin back to Acp and began observing the corpse once again, he searched his hands and neck region and found a small minute dot at the nape near the ear.)

Salunkhe: Boss, yeh dekho yah kaan ke piche (he pointed to the dot) yeh dot nazar aaraha hain, kaafi chota hain par lagta hain yahi se Anil ji ko poison diya gaya, shayad iss needle ko poison lagake Anil ji ke gale main lagaya, jinnki use maut huwi hogi. (now all were keenly listening to salunkhe's explanations)

Salunkhe: aur ek baat Kamal ki hain Boss, inn Anil jinki garden par itne nazdeek poison laga diya par phir bhi yeh jara bhi chillaye nhi nahi inke badan par koi bachaw ke jhakam nazar aarahe hain. Apni maut ko itne pass dekhkar iss admi ne apne bachaw keliye jara sib hi harkat nhi ki, yeh baat kafi ajeeb hain.

Freddy: Sir, shayad yeh admi pehle se behosh ho ya phir paralysis kar diya gaya ho..

Salunkhe: ho sakta hain, ab isse behosh kar diya gaya tha ya paralysis yeh sab PM ke baad hi pata lagega..

When all were busy discussing, Ajay entered the crime scene.

Ajay: Sir..

Acp: bolo Ajay..

Ajay: Sir, wo guests main kaafi gadbad nazar aarahi hain, unnhe sambhalna mushkil ho raha hain..

Acp: hmm..hum dekhte hain..

Dcp: Pradyuman, Salunkhe ke mutabik maut lagbagh adhe ghante pehle huwi hain yaani agar hum yeh manke chale ki maut kareb 8 baje ke apas huwi hain to iss hisab se hum humaer suspects ko narrow down kar sakte hain (acp glanced him confused stare, so dcp further explained) matlab iss bungalow main joh route first floor to second floor jata hain waha par CCTV camera laga huwa hain, hum use pata laga sakte hain ki sade saat (21:30 ) se sade aath (22:30) ke dauran first floor se second floor ki taraf kaun aaya aur unn logon se hum puch tach karte hain, isse hume huamre suspects bhi mil ajyenge aur khooni ko pakadne main bhi aasani hogi.

Acp: haan yeh theek rahega Sir, ( Acp called Daya and asked him to check the footage, after getting Acp's order, Daya left to check the footage along with one of the servants while Acp, Dcp and tasha continued to interrogate the family members which were waiting in the next room.

Acp interrogated Mohan Sahani (Anil sahani's father) who was at the time of murder was present at third floor in his room. Dcp interrogated Ajay who was busy welcoming the guests with Tanya, tasha interrogated the female suspects, Tanya also confirmed that she was greeting the guests with Ajay while meenal told that she was busy with her female friends and party arrangements.

All the servants confirmed the suspect's statements which meant all of them have "Alibis" except Mohan sahani who was present in his room alone, so he was to be suspected more than the others.

When all of them were busy interrogating freddy entered and told Acp and Dcp that there were no signs of rough handling on the key hole or handle and the lock of the door was quiet tough one so it's impossible for someone to open it without a key, Acp also confirmed it that they entered the room by using Meenal's key. Acp headed towards meenal to ask her about the keys. She confirmed that it was a special lock and had only two keys and the door can only be opened by using the keys and there was no duplicate set of keys. She also told them that she had one key while her husband had another one. When Acp was about to ask him another question, salunkhe called him, acp and Dcp turned towards him who was staring at them with grim face, seeing his expression both shot him confused glance.

Acp: kya huwa Salunkhe?

Salunkhe pulled out something from Anil's pocket, Acp and Dcp narrowed their eyes to look at that ting and when they identified it their expressions turned to the same set of expression similar to salunkhe.

Acp and Dcp both gasped.

"That's impossible.."

The thing salunkhe was holding was nothing but the second key of the room!

The room was perfectly closed one with no windows. It only had one door which is the only way to enter the room and the door was provided with locking systems and could ne unlocked by only using the keys, the first one was with the Victim's wife while the other was with the Victim himself, then how did the murderer committed the crime? How did he entered the room and committed this crime, this seemed perfect crime! **A perfect closed room murder case!**

* * *

**An**

My First try on Investigative story, so if you find any mistakes please point it out without hesitation :)

Also this story is written for Darknite0403 as her B'Day gift (which I'm planning to give from the last 1 year, finally completed :P hope DK tu naraz nhi hain mujhse)

Also since I'm not that intelligent, The Murder technique is used directly from one of The Detective Conan Chapters :) so the credit goes to Gosho Sensei and not me!

Hope you like it if not you can mention it in review section.

Criticisms and Suggestions warmly welcomed :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Investigation story - Part II**

Characters:

CID Team: Acp, DCP, Salunkhe, Daya, Freddy and Tasha ( Main cast while rest of the team in supporting role;

Story Characters:

1) Anil Sahani (55) : Industrialist.

2) Meenal Anil. Sahani (52) : One of the well-known model of her times. She was first married to Jay Chauhan, another well- known Industrialist but after he committed suicide due to bankruptcy she later married to Anil Sahani.

3) Ajay. Anil. Sahani (26) : Son of Anil Sahani and his previous wife Smita, who died due to some incurable disease. He is in 25% partnership with his dad in their company.

4)Tanya Sharma (25) : She is Ajay's fiancee and a Doctor by profession.

5) Abhay Sahani ( 24): Anil and Meenal's son, who at current is studying at abroad

6)Mansi (32) : She is Anil's personal secretary and manages his work in his absence.

7)Mohan Sahani ( 72): Anil's father. He is retired from business and enjoys his time at his home.

8) Aakash: (31): Anil's manager.

* * *

**Closed Room Murder Case!**

Anil Sahani a well known business man gets murdered in his own study room during his party , Acp and Dcp who are invited in the party investigates the matter. After primary investigation it gets clear that Anil Sahani was poisoned. he was pricked with a poisoned needle at its nape which immediately took his life. The murder took place in the study room which is a closed room!

* * *

**Anil Sahani's Study Room**

Acp and Dcp exchanged glances in bewilderment as they heard this. A murder set in a closed room, it was definitely a difficult crime but they knew they have to find the mystery behind it. At any cost they have to figure out the mystery which was enclosed in these walls of closed room.

Acp: Salunkhe yeh..

Salunkhe: haan Boss, yeh iss room ki key hain, maine confirm kiya hain aur yeh mujhe Mr Anil Sahani ke pant ke inner pocket se milli hain.

Acp: par yeh mumkin kaise hain? Iss kamre ki sirf do keys hain, ek Meenal Sahani ki ke paas hain toh duri Anil Sahani ke paas. Kyunki Anil Sahani ke keys unnke paas hi milli hain aur unke study room ka darwaza bhi ander se lock that oh isska matlab Khooni ne khoon karne keliye unke keys ka istamal nhi kiya hain toh bachti hain Meenal ji ke keys, aur unke mutabik wo sham se leke ab tak Party main guests ko attend karne main busy thi aur iss manzil par aai hi nhi..toh shayad yeh ho sakta hain ki Khooni ne unke keys ka istamal karke khoon kiya ho.

( Tasha and Freddy also joined there seniors and were busy listening them, when Tasha spoke out)

Tasha: Sir, ya phir shayad ye bhi ho salkta hain ki Meenal ji ne khud khooni ko keys dekhe ye khoon karwyaa ho..

Acp: haan yeh bhi ho skata hain.. ( Acp called Meenal) Meenal ji, kya aap aapni keys humesha aapne pass hi rakhti hain?

Meenal: haan Sir, Anil ne kaha tha ki Study room main kaafi important papers aur documents hain issiliye uss room ki keys ko humesha main aapne sath hi rakhi aur uss room ki keys main usske binah kissi aur ke paas na du..

Acp: Unnke bête Ajay aur pitah Mohan ko bhi nh..

Meenal: Nhi sir, Anil ne keys inn dono ko bhi dene se mana kiya tha..

Acp: kyu? Kya Anil ji ko unn dono par bharosa nhi tha? ( Acp asked in suspiciously)

Meenal: Sir, Anil ko khud ke chodke aur kissi par bharosa nhi tha..

Acp: Aap par bhi nhi?

Meenal: nhi..

Acp: aur phir bhi unnhone aapko iss study rooms ki keys di..kyu?

Meenal: ab yeh mujhe nhi pata, maine Anil se kabhi pucha nhi..

Acp: theek hain..aage bataiye Anil ko apne hi pitah aur bête par bharosa kyu nhi tha?

Meenal: jee wo..(Meenal hesitated for a moment)

Acp: Dekhiye, meenal ji humse bateein chupane ki koshish mat kijiye , ye iss case keliye aur aapkeliye theek nhi hoga, agar hume kuch batein baad main samjhi toh aap pareshani main aa sakti hain..

Meenal got worried after this so she spoke out..

Meenal: Sir, wo Daddy ji yani Anil ke pitah aur Anil inke bich business se judi baton ko lekar kaafi behsas thi issiliye,

Acp: kiss baat ko lekar behsas thi?

Meenal: yeh maine kabhi unse pucha nhi..

Acp: toh isska matlab yeh hain ki Mohan aur Anil ke bich sambandh theek nhi the..

Meenal: haan Sir, yeh baat sach hain..par isska matlab yeh thon hi wo apne bête ko maar dale, that's impossible.

Dcp: aur aapke bête, Ajay ke sambandh kaise tha aapne pitah Anil se?

Meenal: unn dono ke sambandh waise toh ache the seewai ek baat ko lekar..

Acp: kaunsi baat?

Meenal: wo Anil chathe the ki Ajay ki shaddi Samaira se ho..

Tasha: Samaira kaun?

Meenal: Samaira Mukul Chandani..

Tasha: Samaira Mukul Chandani, yani wo Politician Mr Mukul Chandani ke eklauti beti

Meenal: jee haan, Anil chathe the ki Ajay unki beti se shaddi kare taki Anil ki business main kuch madad ho sake, issiliye..

Dcp: toh kya Ajay ne mana kar diya?

Meenal: haan, Ajay Samaira se nhi balki Tanya se shaddi karne chathe tha, Tanya Sharma, Ajay ki girlfriend.

Acp: yaani Ajay ke abhi apne pitah ke saath unban thi..

Meenal: Sir, unban tho kaafi mamuli baat hain, issmain itna shaq karne ki koi wajh mujhe nazar nhi aati..

Acp:Meenal ji, humara kaam hi aisa hain, har disha aur har insaan par shaq karne par majboor kar dete hain..

Meenal: agar aap ko shaq karna hi hain toh aur kai log hain shaq karne keliye..

Acp: jaise?

Meenal: jaise, Anil ki secretary Mansi aur Anil ka manager Aakash, inn dono ki bhi kuch achi nhi jamti thi Anil se..

Dcp: Meenal ji, Aakash ka toh pata nhi par humne suna hain ki Mansi ki aapke pati ke saath kuch jyada hi achi jamti thi, kya yeh baat sach hain?

Meenal: mujhe nhi pata ( Meenal answered angrily) aap uss mansi se jakar hi puch lijiye..

Acp: theek hum unse bhi puch lenge..waise aap apne baremain bataiye…kya aapke aur apke pati ke bich ka rishta kaise tha?

Meenal: yeh kaise sawal hain officers?

Acp: aare kafi simple sawal hain..aapko baas "haan" ya "naa" main jawab dena hain..

Meenal: main manti huin ki humare bich main jhagde hote the aur kaafi baar aunban bhi huwi hai, par yeh tho har pati-patni main hota hain issmain kya galat kya hain?

Acp: kuch galat nhi hain Meenal ji..humne kab kaha galat hain? Hum bas uss unban ki wajh ape jana chathe hain..

Meenal: Sir, yeh mere aur mere pati ki bich ke personal matter hain, behtar hoga ki aap iss mamle main na pade..

Acp: Shaunk tho hume bhi nhi hain aapke personal mamle main padne ka aur apke ghar ke gossips sune ka..par Meenal ji, yeh khoon ka mamla hain ( Acp replied in his usual tone stressing the word "khoon") issiliye behtar yahi hoga ki hum joh puche uske ap theek se jawab de..

Meenal stared angrily at Acp who stared back at her with his determined famous Acp stare.

Meenal: haan, hum dono ke rishte main bhi kaafi mushkilen thi, yeh baat main manti huin..par iss sab ki wajh wo sirf aur sirf Mansi hain, uss ladki ne pata nhi kya jadu kar diya tha Anil pain, ki wo jaise mano uske gulam hogaye the, usske kehne par sare jaydtat bhi uske naam par karne ko tayar the, aap use kyu nhi puchte? Mujhe pora yakin hain Anil ki jaydad pane keliye usine Anil ka khoon kiya hoga.. ( Meenal sniffled )

Tasha moved ahead to console her, meanwhile freddy offered her a glass of water. After few mins Meenal calmed down.

Acp: Meenal Ji, aap ab jaa sakti hain, agar kuch aur hoga toh hume apko ek bar phir bulayenge..

After Meenal left, Acp asked Tasha to bring Mansi for interrogation. After a fraction of sec Tasha returned with Mansi, Anil's secretary.

Acp: aaiye Mansi ji, baithiye ( Mansi sat in the chair front of Acp, she was crying continuously)

Mansi : Si..r (she sniffled) Sir, kissne maara Anil ko…kitne ache the wo, unki kissi se kya dushamni ho sakti hain ki unhe maar dale..kaun hain wo bataiye mujhe? (and once again started sniffling)

(Acp glanced a surprised look at his team mates since they all noticed that Mansi addressed Anil by his direct name and didn't added Sir to it)

Acp: lagta hain Mansi ji ki aap Anil ji ke kuch jyada hi kareeb thi,kyu? Itna kareeb ki Anil ji ko directly unke naam se pukarti thi..

Mansi was startled as she realized her mistake.

Mansi: wo..actually ..Sir..

Freddy: Sir, kamal ki baat hain na ki humne Mansi ji ko bataya bhi nhi ki Anil ji ka khoon huwa hai aur phir bhi innhe yeh pata chal gaya ki Anil j aka kissine khoon kiya hain..kaafi hairani ki baat hain yeh..

Acp: are haan freddy, kaafi hairani ki baat hain yeh tho..Mansi ji, aapko kaise pata laga ki Anil ji ka khoon huwa hain, aap toh ab tak party main thin a, aur Anil ji ka khoon huwa hain yeh humne sirf unke pariwar walon ko bataya hain phir aapko Anil ji ka murder huwa hain yeh kaise pata chala?

Mansi gasped in fear but tried her best to answer.

Mansi: Si..Sir wo.. (she felt loss of words, Acp's continuous suspicious gaze was making her more and more nervous.)

Acp: Tasha, Mansi ji ko jara pani tho do, bechari ka gala sunkh gaya hain..( Tasha quickly handed her a glass of water, Mansi drank it hurriedly) aare aaram se Mansi ji, aaram se..( Mansi finished her glass and kept it one the table when Acp asked her again) aur pain chahiye? ( Mansi nodded as no) aare pi ji ljiye Mansi ji..jarurat padegi aapko aage..(Mansi gulped down in fear) tho bataiye Mansi ji apko kaise pata chala ki Anil ji ka khoon huwa hain?

Mansi: w..wo Seedhi se baat hain na Sir, aap log yaha hain toh khoon hi huwa hoga, agar suicide hota toh CID yaha kyu aai hoti, aap log yaha iska matlab Anil ji ka khoon hi huwa hoga..(she replied hesitatingly)

Tasha: kehna padega Sir, yeh toh kafi samjhdar nikali..

Freddy: Samjhdar nhi Tasha kuch jyada hi samjhdar hain yeh..

Mansi: kehan kya chathe hain aap log, ki maine Anil ko mara hain ya unka khoon kiya hain?

Acp: aare humne aisa kab kaha? Humne toh aisa kabhi nhi kaha ki aapne Anil ji ko mara hain.. (acp smiled satirically) kyun Mansi ji..

Mansi: Sir, maine khoon nhi kiya hain..Main sach main keh rahi huin, Maine Anil ko nhi mara, Sir mere yakin maniye..

Acp: Mansi tum jab khoon huwa tab kaha thi, yani sade saat se lekar sade aath tak kaha thi?

Mansi: Sir, main party main hi thi, Anil ke sare business partners aur humare company ke staff ko attend kar rahi thi..aur sir mere saath Anil ka manager Aakash bhi tha..aap chahe toh use confirm kar sakte hain..

Acp: theek hain..

Mansi: Sir, mere yakin maniye ki maine Anil ko nhi mara, Main manti huin ki mere aur Anil ka affair shuru tha kareeb 7 saalon se..par maine usska khoon nhi kiya..

( Acp and all others were amazed on this latest discovery)

Acp: (amazed) Affair? Huh? Mansi, saaf saaf batao, yeh sab kya chakar hain?.

Mansi: Sir, maine Anil ki secretary ki post kareeb 8 saal pehle join ki, uski personal secretary hone ken ate, humara kaafi milna hota tha, in fact din ke jyada waqt hum ek dosre ke saath rehte the, pata nhi kaise hum ek dono ko pasand ane laga aur hume pyaar hogaya. Main Anil ke pyaar main kaafi pagal thi..

Dcp: Sirf Pyaar main ya usski jaydad main..

Mansi: aap wo bhi keh sakte hain..par jab mujhe pata laga ki Anil mere jaise aur kai ke saath flirt karta hain, tab maine use confort kiya aur ussne pure besharmi ke saath yeh accept kiya. Itna hi nhi uss admi ne mujhe yeh bhi kaha ki jab uska mujhe mann bhar jayega tab wo mere jagah kissi aur ko ..(mansi stopped in middle) Acha huwa ki marr gaya, waise bhi uss jaise insaan ka maar jana h theek hain..( mansi replied angrily)

Acp: kyu maara Anil ko?

Mansi: Sir, maine Anil ko nhi maara..mere yakin kijiye..mana ki main uss insan se kaafi nafrat karti ho, par uske marke mujhe kya milega? Anil ki 40% daulat use chote bête Abhay ke naam par hain, aur baki ki 40% Ajay ke naam pain, usmain se 13% usske khud ke naam par hain aur baki sirf 5% usske biwi Meenal ke naam par aur joh 2% hain wo Mohan Sahani ke naam par hain., toh insab main mujhe kya milega. Aur Anil ke maut ke baad uski 13% wealth ek NGO ke jane wali hain aisa ussne mention kiya hain apne will main, Anil ko marke mujhe uski dualta ki phuti kaudi bhi nhi milti toh main use kyu marti? Anil ke zinda hone tak hi mujhe fayda tha uske marne ke baad wo mere liye kuch kaam ka nhi tha..

Acp: hmm, toh kya yeh Will ki baat sabko pata hain..

Mansi: haan..kyunki Anil ne aapne 50 Birthday ke party ke baad yeh Will announce kit hi.

Dcp: tumhe iss Will ke baremain Anil ne bataya tha..

Mansi: haan bataaya tha..aur uss waqt maine yeh bhi use kaha tha ki wo apne bête ke naam inti daulat na kare, par usne meri baat nhi suni..

Acp: Mansi, tumhe kya lagta hain, kya yeh Will ki wajh se Anil jo ki maut huwi hain?

Mansi: Sir, shayad ho bhi sakti hain, kyunki Will announce hone ke baad Anil aur unke pitaji Mohan ji main kaafi behsas huwi thi, itna ki Mohan ji ne gusse main apne bête ko maar dalne ke bhi dhamki de di thi..

Acp: (shocked )kya maar dalne ki dhamki?

Mansi: haan, Sir. Anil ne mujhe yahi bata diya tha..

Acp: aur kissi pain shaq?

Mansi: haan Sir, Anil ki patni Meenal. Wo Aurat mujhe theek nhi lagti Sir, joh wo dikahti hain wo wah hain nhi. Inn 5 saalon main wo kaafi badal gayi hain, maine use 8 salon se janti huin, bar inn 5 salon wo kuch alag hi nazar aati hain, Anil humesha kehta tha ki ussne Meenal ke saath shaadi karke galti ki, use shaddi karke problems kum hone ki jagah aur badh gayi hain, yeh maine Anil ko kehte huwe maine suna hain..

Acp: Shaddi karke problems badh gayi hain..hmm

Freddy: Sir, shayad koi jhagda hoga pati aur patni ke bich jaise har couples ke bich main hota hain..

Acp: ho sakta hain..Waise Mansi, Anil ne tumse kuch kaha tha ya kabhi iss mamle ka jiakr kiya tha..

Mansi: nhi Sir, Anil ne usske aur Meenal ke bich ke jhagde ke baremain kabhi jikar nhi kiya aur maine bhi kabhi pucha nhi..aur waise bhi Sir, Meenal , Anil ki second wife thi..

Acp: second wife?

Mansi: haan..Anil ki pehli wife, Sunanda Sahani ki maut hone ke baad, Anil ne Meenal se shaddi kar li..usse pehle Meenal ki bhi shaddi ho chuki thi..

Acp: kisse?

Mansi: Jay Chauhan, ..

Acp: Jay Chauhan..(Acp felt that he had heard this name before so he tried remembering it) Jay Chauhan..yeh naam kuch jana pehcna sa lag raha hain..

Dcp: Jay Chauhan..( Dcp tried to think and suddenly he remembered) yaad aagaya,..yeh Jay Chauhan, bhi kaafi mashur industrialist tha..jisski kaafi property thi..

Acp: haan , Jay chauhan, yeh wahi hain na jissne bankruptcy ki wajh se suicide kar liya tha..

Dcp: haan, pradyuman yeh wahi jay chauhan hain..

Acp: tho Meenal, Jay chauhan ki wife hain..

Dcp: haan, Jay ke marne ke baad ussne Anil se shaadi kar li..

Dcp: tho shayad Meenal ne hi Anil ka khoon kiya ho..kyunki wo jeetni property expect kar rahi ho use kum usi mili ho..

Acp: ho sakta hain..Waise Mansi tumhe kya lagta hain kissne Anil ko mara hoga?

Mansi: Sir, mujhe kaise pata hoga, par ek baat sach hain ki Anil ke bartwa ki wajh se usske kaafi dushman badh chuke the..

Acp: theek hain..Mansi, philal tum next room main baitho agar hume kuch puhna ho toh hum tumhe phir ek baar bulayenge..

(when Mansi was about to left, Acp called her again)

Acp: waise Mansi yeh Aaksh kaise insaan hain?

Mansi: Sir, Aakash Anil ka manager hain, Aaksh pichle 7 saat se uske leiye kaam akrta hain, Anil ke kaafi business meeting main use saath deta hain. Aurrival companies ki kaafi secret bhi use provide karta hain..

Freddy: secrets yani..

Mansi: Secrets jaise , kiss company ne naye tenders sign kiya hain ya phir kaunse possible tenders sign akrne wali hain..Aakash iss sare baat ki information Anil ko deta tha aur phir Anil uss company se pehle khud wo tender sign kar leta..

Dcp: isska matlab Akash aur anil ki kafia chi jamti thi?

Mansi: haan Sir, kyunki iss sare kaam keliye Anil use kaafi achi rakkam bhi de raha tha issiliye mujhe nhi lagta ki Aaksh apne hi sone ke ande dene wale murgi ko itne asasni se marega..

Acp: theek hain, jao tum..(and Mansi left the room)

After Mansi left, two lady constables and two male constables entered the room. They were asked to do a body search on the suspects which included Mohan, Ajay, Aakash, Meenal, Mansi, Tanya and the servants.

Acp: kuch mila unn logon se?

When one of them answered,

"nhi Sir, humne aapne jin logon ki talashi lene keliye kaha tha unki body search ki par unpar se aise kuch cheez nhi milin jiss par shaq kiya ja sake.."

Acp: aur aapko kuch mila? (he questioned the lady constables)

"nhi sir, unn teeno parse bhi kuch nhi mila."

Acp: theek hain, aap log tab ta kiss floor ke har ek kamre ko bhi dekh lijiye, dekhiye kuch milta hain kya?

"theek hain sir." And they left to search the rooms for some evidence.

Dcp: Pradyuman hume baaki logon ke bhi interrogation jald kar leni chahiye..

Acp: yes Sir..ab Interrogation keliye Mohan Sahani, Ajay Sahani, Tanya sahani aur Aaksh hi bache hain..

Dcp: hmm..ek kaam karte hain Mohan Sahani ko bula lete hain, kyunki party ke waqt wo kahi nazar nhi aarahe the, aur jab maine nauakr se pucha tho usne bataya ki Mohan pure waqt apne kamre main hi tha toh shayad wo hume kuch bata sake..

Acp: theek hain Sir, Freddy jao aur Mohan ji ko bula lao.

Freddy: okay Sir..

After Freddy left, Abhijeet entered the Room followed by Forensic lab assistants and two ward boy who came to take the corpse to Forensic lab.

Abhijeet: Sir..

Acp was surprised to find him there so he asked him.

Acp: Abhijeet, tum yaha kya kar rahe ho?

Abhijeet: Sir wo Daya ka phone aaya tha, uske kuch cheeze chahiye thi toh issiliye..

Acp: par ABhijeet, wo cheeze tum kissi aur ke hathon bhi bhej sakte tumhe aane ki kya jaruart thi..

Before Abhijeet could answer Salunkhe replied.

Salunkhe: Aare Boss, use laga hoga ki yaha Forensic ki janch karne Tarika ji aai hogi issiliye yeh Shriman ashiq yaha bhage chale aaye honge..(sakunkhe replied with a snort)

Abhijeet: dekhiye Sir,,main toh bas..

Salunkhe: tum toh bas kya? Haan..

Before they could argue any more Acp interrupted.

Acp (sternly) Abhijeet…Salunkhe..chup hojaye tum dono, kahi par bhi chalu ho jate ho.. (both were about to defend but closed their mouth shut when they noticed Acp's fixed gaze) Abhijeet, tum jake deko ki kissi police officer ko kuch evidence mila hain kya. Aur salunkhe tum, body ko lab pohchane ki tayari karo..(both nodded and left to complete their assigned job. Meanwhile Freddy returned with Mohan)

Acp: aayiye Mohan ji, baithiye..(Mohan sat on the chair in front of Acp)

Acp: Mohan ji, aapke bête ka jab khoon huwa tab aap kaha the?

Mohan: main aapne kamre tha officer.

Acp: poore waqt?

Mohan: haan..

Acp: yani aap pure waqt yani sham ke sade saat se lekar sade aath tak aap apne kamre main hi the..

Mohan: jee haan..maine aapne kamre main hi tha..

Acp: aap party main kyu nhi the?

Mohan: mujhe party's pasand nhi..mujhe shor wali jagah pasand nhi, issiliye main aise jagah jana avoid karta huin..

Acp: Mohan ji, aapke paas koi gwaah hain joh yeh prove kar sakta hain ki apa pure samay aapne kamre main hi maujood the?

Mohan: nhi..

Acp: waise Mohan ji aapke aur aapke bête ke sambandh kaise the? Darsal humare sune main kuch bateein aayi hai jisse yeh pata chalta hain ki aapke aur apke bête ke sambandh kuch ache nhi the..

Mohan: sahi keh rahe hain aap officers, mere aur mere bête main kaafi unban thi ( Mohan replied calmly while others looked at him in shock. Mohan was very much calm and was answering them with calm tone)

Acp: kya hum isski wajh puch sakte hain?

Mohan: Sir, maine aapni sari zindagi main imandari se mehnati karke yeh paisa kamaya hain, mere yahi icha thi ki mera bata bhi aise hi pore imandari ke saath yeh sab kare, par afsos aisa hwae nhi..(he replied in hurt tone) mere bête ne sari daulad toh hasil ki par wo sab galat tareeke se, issiliye iss baat ko lekar humare bich kafi jhgade hote the..( Mohan accepted)

Acp: tho aapne use samjhane ki koshish nhi ki?

Mohan: kaafi samjhane ki koshish ki par wo mane keliye tayar hi nhi tha..

Acp: wiase Mohan Ji, hume pata chala hain ki Anil ne jab aapna Will announce kiya usske baad apne use jan se marr ne ki dhamki di..kya yeh baat sach hain?

Mohan: jee haan..yeh baat sach hain..

Acp: kyu?

Mohan: Acp Sir, darsal baat yeh hain ki Anil ne apne Will main aisa mention kiya tha ki agar Ajay uske marjee ke khilaf jakar shadi akrta hain toh use jaydad se bedekhal kiya jayega, yeh baat Ajay ko achi nhi lagi, isisliye Ajay ke taraf se main Anil ko samjhne keliye gaya tab Anil aur mere bich kafi jhagda huwa, isiliye guse main aakar mere muh se use marr dalne ki baat nikal gai..

Acp: tho Mohan ji, iska matlab yeh hain ki aap aapne bête ko marr sakte hain?

Mohan: shayad haan..

Mohan's answered shocked everyone who was in the room, they stay rooted at their places, acp turned his gaze towards dcp who also looked at him in same set of expressions.

Dcp: Mohan ji, aap jante hain na aap kya keh rahe hain..aapke iss statement par aapko arrest bhi ho sakti hain, Aapko Anil ji ki hathya karne ki soch karne keliye jail ho sakti hain..

Mohan: main jnata huin sir main kya keh raha huin..

Dcp: theek hain..aap filal next room main bathiye, agar kuch hoga toh hum aapko phir bulayenge..

(and Mohan left)

Freddy: Sir, kya lagta hain inn Mohan ji ne khoon kiya hoga?

Acp: pata nhi fredericks..samjh nhi aaraha..

Tasha: Sir, yeh Mohan ji toh kaafi asani se jawab de rahe the humare sawalon ka, itne shant tareeke se de rahe the..lagta nhi inhone khoon kiya hoga..

Dcp: Filal hum kuch nhi keh sakte Tasha, joh dikha raha hain waise yeh case hain nhi..

Tasha: Sir, humne ab tab Meenal ji, Anil ji ke wife, Mohan ji, Anil ji ke pitah aur Mansi ki interrogation ki aur unke baton se yahi pata lagta hain ki sare logon ke paas Anil ji ko marne ka maksaad tha, yani khoon keliye har ek ke paas valid motive tha..

Freddy: haan Sir, isski wajh se sare suspects lits main aate hain..

Acp: hmm..waise freddy, tumne baki logon ki puch tach ki? Yani sevants wagere ki..

Freddy: haan Sir, maine aur Tasha ne baki logon ki bhi puch tach ki, unn logon bhi yeh baat confirm ki hain ki inn logon main aaps main kaafi unban raha kart i thi, aur Tasha ne Ajay ki girlfriend Tanya Sharma ki bhi puch tach ki hain..

Tasha: haan Sir, mere use baat huwi hain, par uski baton se lagan hi ki uski inn logon ke baremain koi behas hogi, haan wo yeh manti hain ki Anil aur Meenal dono hi use theek se bartwa nhi karte the jisski wajh se Ajay aur usske mata pitah main iss baat ko lekar kaafi jhagde bhi huwe hain..

Acp: aur kuch pata chala tasha?

Tasha: aur kuch khaas nhi Sir..bas yahi ki Tanya ek doctor hain aur usske mata pitah ka bachpan main accident hogaya tha aur wo orphanage main badi huwi hain..jab wo kareeb 5-6 saal kit hi tab use Nitin Sharma aur unki wife Neha ne use adopt kar liya..aur..(tasha supplied the information which she has jotted down in her book)

Acp: theek hain Tasha, lagta hain iss Tanya ka iss case se kuch sambandh nhi..

Tasha: yes sir..

Acp: aur Ajay ki puch tach ke abremain?

Dcp: use bhi kuch khaas pata nhi chala pradyuman..bas itni hi pata laga hain ki uske aur Tanya ki shaadi ke topic ko lekar hi unmain problmes thi baki sab theek tha..

Acp: hmm..har ek ko Anil Sahani se problem thi..ab bas dhundhan yeh hain ki kisski problem ke shikar Anil sahani huw hain..

Freddy: sir, iss interrogation se kyada kuch pata nhi chala..ab shayad CCTV footage hi kuch clue de sakta hain..

Acp: hana fredericks ab lagta hain iss case ko solve hone keliye CCTV ka hi sahara lena padega..

" nhi sir..wo bhi kaam ka nhi.." Daya replied as soon as he entered the room.

Dcp: kya matlab Daya, koi fayda nhi..

Daya: Sir, CCTV footage main aise kuch nhi joh humare kaam aasake..

Dcp: matlab?

Daya: sir, CCTV cameras sirf 2 floor tak lagaye gaye hain, 3 floor par nhi..aur 2 floor to 3 floor ke corridors yani step ki tara lagaye gaye hain, 3 floor par koi camera nhi hain, isislye 3 floor ki study room ke bahar kya huwa yeh jane ka koi tareeka nhi hain, aur party ke dauran koi bhi 2 floor se 3 floor tab nhi aaya tha..

Acp:koi bhi nhi..

Daya: nhi Sir, koi bhi nhi..Jaisa naukar ne kaha ki wo 8 baje Anil ko bulane keliye aaya tha bas usski footage hain aur uske baad Aap ka aur Dcp sir ka Anil ke family ke saath..

Dcp: kissine footage ke saath chedkani thon hi ki?

Daya: nhi Sir..footage sahi salamat hain, maine expert se confirm kiya hain..

Dcp: tho shayad naukar ne khoon kiya hoga..

Tasha: par Meenal ji ke kehne ke mutabik unnke paas unki chabi har waqt maijod thi..tho..

Freddy: shayad Meenal ji ne thode der keliye naukar ko khud chabi di ho..

Daya: nhi freddy, maine party ki footage bhi check ki hain, Meenal uss naukar se nhi milli, aur jab naukar ne Anil ke baremain kaha toh wo aap sabke saath turant uss room ki taraf abdhi..agar ussne keys naukar ko di hoti toh yaha aate waqt wo kuch bahane banake keys lenekeliye jati aur phir crime scene jati par wo whaa turant gai iska matlab keys usske saath hi the poore waqt..

Freddy: Sir yeh case kaafi pechida hote jaa rah hain..iss room ki keys sirf do hain..ek Anil ji ke pass thi aur Meenal ji ke paas, Anil ji ke keys se khoon ho nhi sakta kyunki room andar se lock tha..tho shayad khoni ne meenal ji keys se darwaza khola hoo.

Acp: wahi huwa hoga fredericks par yeh samjh nhi aaraha kaise..

"Main bata huin.."

All turned towards the voice direction and found Abhijeet smiling broadly; he took few steps towards them.

Freddy: aapko pata chal gaya sir, yeh khoon kaise huwa hain?

Abhijeet: haan freddy pata chala gaya..

Daya: kaise?

Abhijeet: Sir, khooni mujhe wo rasta mil gaya jisse khooni Anil sahani ka khoon karke iss kamre se bhaag gaya tha..

Acp: rasta? Kaunsa rasta?

Dcp: koi secret darwaza hain yaha par?

Tasha: nhi sir, maine aur freddy sir ne sare kamre ko theek se check kiya tha, sare room perfect hain, koi secret door nhi hain..aur iss kamre main window bhi nhi hain to khoon kais..

Abhijeet: sir, secret door ki jarurat hi nhi padi..kyunki khooni ( Abhijeet took few steps towards the room's door and closes it, then he bent down to show the rest of the team) yaha se bhaga hain..(Abhijeet pointed to the space beneath the door. Hearing this all looked sjockingly at him)

Acp: yeh kya keh rahe ho Abhijeet? Khooni iss choti se space main kaise bhag sakta hain?

Abhijeet: sir bhaag sakta hain..

Daya: kaise bhaag sakta hain ABhijeet? Kya tum bhi..(daya questioned him in complete shocked manner)

Abhijeet: aaree daya mere wishwas karo bhaag sakta hain..

Daya: kasie?

Abhijeet: isski madad lekar..(and Abhijeet showed them the things in his hand)

All took a close look at the things and there confusion increased twice than before.

Freddy: sui (needle) dhage (thread) se?

Abhijeet: haan issi se bhaga hain khooni..

Acp: Abhijeet, saaf saaf kaho kya kehan chathe ho..

Abhijeet: sir, iss closed room murder case yeh sui aur dhaga solve karega..

* * *

**An**

Thank You So much **Miss Earth, Aditi and CID **for the reviews :)

It means a lot to me!

Hope you like this one as well, it if not you can mention it in review section.

Criticisms and Suggestions warmly welcomed :)


End file.
